Cirque De Weirdo
Overview Eric takes the kids to the circus. Jake and Jared found out that the circus turns out to be a death trap planned by Zombozo . Plot 'RV' Eric, driving : Hey guys, we're going to a special place! Jake '': Baskins and Robins?! ''Eric : No.... The circus! Jake : Oh man.... 'Circus' Jared : Wow.... This place is weird... Vincent : Yeah, look at that clown! Weirdo clown : What are you looking at?! Samantha : *Whistles* What a place. Eric '': I'll get the tickets. You guys stay there, okay *Leaves* . ''Jake : I'm going to explore the place... Samantha '': Didn't eric just said to sta-- ''Jake : See ya! Jared : I'm going to follow him... Samantha : Okay! Fine! But.. Oh forget it! 'Backstage of the Circus' Jake : Wow! Stop! Jared '': What?! ''Jake : Look! Jared and Jake saw that the Circus casts are planning a secret project. Clown : Okay, when you're performing, i'll open the laughing gas. Then you will turn off the lights. Mr. Zombozo will go an do the rest... Jake : Zombozo?! Isn't he Ben's old enemy? Jared : Um... Jake... Look.. Jake : What?! *looks front* Uh-oh... Bearded Lady : You kids heard our plan! *Grabs them with her beared* Hey guys! Look who we have! Zombozo : Well... Well... Well. Look who we have here... Little boys snooping around.. Hey.. Wait a minute... Isn't that the watch thingy Ben Tennyson had? No, that looks more hi-tech... My lord will be pleased.... Jake : 'My Lord'? Vilgax? Zombozo : Oh no no no.... Vilgax is long gone... So, how do you remove that watch thingy? Jake : First, it can't get off. Second, I bet I can beat you up I we weren't tied up! Zombozo : Big mouth you have there. See you later *laughs* It's showtime! 'Inside the Circus' Eric : Where's Jake and Jared?! Vincent : They left for a while... Eric : I bet they'll show up when a bad guy is around... Zombozo : Greetings, mortals! Samantha '': Zombozo?! ''Eric : Told you.... Zombozo : Welcome to the bigest death trap of your life! Suddenly, the doors closed, and the people run and screamed. Zombozo : Muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Eric : We have to find Jake and Jared! Samantha : Got it... Bearded Lady : You guys won't go anywhere! Samantha : You guys find Jake and Jared *Absorbs wooden seats* I'll take care of her! Vincent'' : Oooh, cat fight! '''Backstage of Circus '''''Jake : Oh man... I can't wait to beat up Zombozo! Eric : There you guys are! Vincent : How come you guys always get in trouble! Jared '': Okay, yeah yeah, hurry up and untie us! Eric and Vincent untied Jared and Jake and went to the circus to stop Zombozo. ''Jake : Freeze clown boy! *Transforms into a Crystalsapien* Crystalline! *fights some Circus casts* Jared : Okay...... Say hello to my little friend *Makes a mechanical glove* This packs a big punch! Jake, Jared, Samantha, Vincent, and Eric defeated the circus casts. Somehow, Zombozo escaped while they were beating up the other circus casts. Samantha : Well, we rounded up most of them. Zombozo escaped. Vincent : Yeah.... Well, I wonder where he s now... Jake '': Maybe he's half-way to Mexico right now... ''Jared : Well, atleast we know he's not the 'Big-Shot' around here. Jake : Yeah, he called him 'My Lord'. Do you know who he is, Eric? Eric : Don't now... 'Spaceship' Zombozo : Hey, what's up, Lordy? Unknown Main Villain : Zombozo, you have failed me.... Zombozo : Yeah but I-- Unknown Main Villain : And so, you must pay.... Zombozo, getting dragged into a room : Yeah, but, I... Please... No... 'Spaceship's Unknown Room' Zombozo's shadow is shown. Zombozo is lying down in a table. Zombozo : No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ''End Major Events *Zombozo returns *Jake has a new alien "Crystalline" Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Eric Salov 'Villains' *Zombozo *Zombozo's new circus freaks *Unknown Main Villain (''Cameo) 'Aliens Used' *Crystalline Trivia *Zombozo used to work alone, now he works for the unknown main villain. *Zombozo returns. *Zombozo has a new circus cast. *Jake unlocked a new alien. *Zombozo was only tortured, not deceased. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123